The Richter Scale Series
by Carnage Canine
Summary: A bunch of stories featuring my all time favorite experiment, Richter! Kinda corny, but it is targeted towards children. Hope you enjoy.
1. Story One: Richter's Boring Day

The Richter Scale Series  
  
I thought I would make a series featuring my all-time favorite experiment, experiment 513! A.K.A, Richter! I thought he was so cute in his episode where he was making all those earthquakes. Well, anyways... he is cool.  
  
Note: Even though Richter does not speak English, his thoughts will be in English just so you can understand him. Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! It all belongs to Disney.  
  
Story One: Richter's boring day It was a dull day at the beach. The ocean was very smooth and peaceful, which means no waves. And no waves mean no beach comers, and no beach comers means no paying customers to buy shakes.  
  
Richter, the earthquake inducing experiment, was bored out of his mind. He just lay on a table in the side of the small shack looking at the ceiling. Part of him just wanted to leave and have a day off so he can have fun with his experiment friends, but another part of him told him to stay, telling him that maybe a customer will come and ask for a shake.  
  
"Maybe I can pass the time by doing something..." Richter thought to himself. He looked around the shack, trying to find something to play with.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Richter looked up at the clock. It was 2:45. People usually start flooding the whole beach by noon. The man who runs the shack is asleep in the side of the room on a small chair near the table Richter was laying on. At least he found a way to pass the time.  
  
Figuring people were not going to come and buy a shake, Richter sneaked out of the shack quietly without disturbing the owner. Finally he was free! Now to have some fun...  
  
Richter walked over to Lilo and Stitch's house. Ever since they rescued him, he has been coming over to play on his days off. He walked up by there door and accidentally knocked down the door with his tail.  
  
As he walked in, much to his surprise, no one was home! Richter looked all around the house, hoping he might find somebody he knows. Nope. Not a soul was found. He went back to the front and picked up the door, putting it in its rightful place.  
  
As he did this he noticed a note taped on the door.  
  
"To whom it may concern, our family is out on vacation. However, we will be back in a week, so hold your messages and news until we get back. Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley."  
  
Richter looked at the note with disappointment, leaving with a frown.  
  
Back at the beach, Richter walks back into the shack and looks at the smooth and peaceful ocean.  
  
"What a bust! I had more fun when I was making earthquakes in the bottom of a mountain!" He thought to himself while looking outside the shack's window. He did remember the consequences of causing all the tremors at the mountain. He almost split the world in half!  
  
Richter just looked outside the window, completely bored, until he saw something that would make his day; a family of four coming towards the shack.  
  
The father rang the service bell at the window, waking up the shack owner instantly.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" the owner asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like four vanilla shakes please." The father said.  
  
"Four vanilla shakes coming up. Oh Richter!" yelled the owner. Richter ran up to the owner with a smile on his face.  
  
"Shake us up four vanilla shakes please."  
  
Richter set up four cups, ice, milk, and vanilla flavor. He added and mixed them all up together and shook as hard as he can, making instant milk shakes. The owner took them and gave them to the family.  
  
"Thank you." The father said while paying.  
  
"You're very welcome. Come back soon." Said the owner.  
  
Richter was happy to had have done something until...  
  
Instantly out of no where, a whole gathering of tourists were asking for milk shakes. It seams like the waves have picked up, making the waves big and powerful for surfers. With a hot day like this on the beach, who wouldn't ask for a milk shake?  
  
Even with a load of work to be done making milk shakes, Richter was just glad to do something other than lay around and be bored.  
  
This is the first story of The Richter Scale series. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for story 2 where Richter helps find other alien experiments! 


	2. Story Two: Richter Catches An Experiment...

**The Richter Scale Series  
**  
**Sorry to keep you people waiting. Time for chapter two! And this is a two parter so it won't end until chapter 3.  
  
Note: Even though Richter does not speak English, his thoughts will be in English just so you can understand him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! It all belongs to Disney.  
  
Story Two: Richter Catches An Experiment. **

It was a sunny day in the small state of Hawaii. This motivated Lilo and Stitch to go out and play pirates. Lilo wore a big captain's hat while Stitch wore a pirate's bandana and eyepatch. When walking along to the back of the island, Richter sees them and walks up to them.

"Hi Richter. Do you want to join us on our pirate adventure? You can wear a cool eyepatch." Lilo asked the earthquake experiment.

Richter nodded with joy. Panting like a dog, he puts on an eyepatch and joins the two on their adventure.

While walking and talking like pirates, Stitch makes a great discovery. A real treasure map!

"Hey Stitch. What do you got there?" Stitch shows the map to Lilo and Richter.

"Hey! This is a real treasure map! If we find the treasure, we'll be rich!" Stitch and Richter look at each other with smiles on their faces. The three examen the map to find where the X is located. It seems to be located on the other side of the island.

A family was just enjoying a nice camping trip by a big lake. Dad was asleep on a camping chair, mom was enjoying the mountains and layers of jungle beyond them, and brother and sister were fishing in the lake.

Suddenly the boy notices a small marble-looking ball with the numbers 508 printed on it.

"Wow! Look at this!" he gleams while showing the ball to his sister.

"Hey, can I see it?" she asked.

"No!" the boy snapped.

"Let me see it!"

"No!"

The constant pulling and bickering caused the two kids to lose their grip on the ball and drop it into the lake.

"Now look what you done!" the boy snapped at his sister.

"I'm sorry." as she said that, the ball started to shine and form into a creature with gray fur, black eyes, big teeth, sharp claws, and long tail. It swam out of the lake and dug a deep hole in the other side of the camp ground.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

The boy was too frightened to even answer.

"Okay my crew. We are almost close to X. All we need to do is to go over these bushes and walk 15 more steps and we'll be at the treasure." Lilo said while crossing the bushes. The two experiments followed her. As they walked 15 more steps, they each had a look of dissapointment as they realized where the treasure was located. Under their house!

"Aww, the treasure is under the house. How are we supposed to get it now?" Lilo said with a dissapointed tone.

Richter and Stitch shared the same look as Lilo. They were hoping to find the treasure too.

"Maybe we can move the house to a different location?" Lilo thought, even though she knew herself that that was a foolish idea.

While the three were moping, they notice an experiment digging itself up from the ground. It notices the others and quickly goes back underground.

"Hey wait! Come back!" Lilo shouted at the experiment. It did not listen. It just fled from the three as if they were a big threat.

Richter got his tail to cause an earthquake that will stop the fleeing experiment in its underground tracks. But as he was getting ready to induce a shockwave, Lilo stopped him in its tracks.

"NO RICHTER! Don't do it. Remember, we don't want to hurt it." as she finished saying, he stopped and nodded at her.

"Well, we better get that experiment before the big dummy gets it first. Maybe it will be good in our pirate adventure." The three started searching.

To be continued...

**Well, thats the end of chapter 2 of the Richter Scale Series. In chapter 3, it will be the conclusion of Richter Catches An Experiment. Stay tuned.**


	3. Story Three: Richter Catches An Experime...

**The Richter Scale Series  
**  
**The conclusion of Richter catches an experiment.**

**Note: Even though Richter does not speak English, his thoughts will be in English just so you can understand him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! It all belongs to Disney.**

**Story three: Richter Catches an Experiment Part II.**

After searching for hours for the digging experiment, Lilo decided that it would be best if they split up so they can triple their chances of finding the experiment a lot faster.

"Okay, Stitch, you search on the north side of the island and I'll search on the west. Richter, you search at the east side. We'll meet back here in an hour if we haven't found anything, okay?" The two nodded and all three headed in different directions.

Richter walked over to the east side, only to find out that it is a dark place and he is all alone. The east side was probably the spookiest side of the island. Richter looked around in fear. He never liked being alone. He never liked dark, shadowy places. However, he took in a deep breath and walked into the jungle with a couragous stance. However, this stance was broken when he heard rumbling right below him.

Richter jumped to the side in fear and stared at what was popping up from the ground. It was Experiment 508!

Richter smiled and trotted along his cousin.

"Cousin!" Richter said while the digger stared. The digger seemed confused, but not aggressive.

"Would you like to come with us?" asked Richter in his own unique language.

"Whose 'us'?" asked the digger experiment.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry. Me, Lilo, and Stitch."

"You mean the little girl and the blue, furry koala?"

"Yeah."

The digger seemed reluctant to go. He didn't like the way humans looked. They looked pretty creepy to him.

"I don't know..."

"Aww, come on. They are really nice. You will really like them."

The digger thought for a second. "Okay, I'll go. But only if you come with me."

"Of course, but lets get out of here. This place is scary." The two gladly left the east side.

Out of the east jungle, the two earth-changing experiments were blinded by the sunshine. They weren't nearly as bothered with it as they were with the dark.

Just when things seemed to go well, Gantu, the big-dummy fish head, shows up.

"Well looky-here." he said. "Two experiments just walk up right in front of me, and no blue abomination to ruin this perfect moment."

He gets out a gun filled with rubber foam to stop the two from running away and shoots it at their feet. Both experiments are stuck, or so.

The digger sticks out his sharp claws and slashes the foam to bits, letting him loose and free. He goes over to Richter and rips open the foam that was causing him to be imobile.

With the two free, Richter gets his tail ready to hit Gantu.

WHAM!!!!!!!

Gantu is sent flying halfway across the island.

"CURSES!!! Beaten by something else besides the little blue trog." Afterwards, he landed in the lake where the family seen earlier was camping out.

"Man, this place is just too freaky." said the boy. His sister nodded in agreement.

Both Lilo and Stitch met up in the same area where they agreed to meet if they had not found anything. They both looked dissapointed.

"I didn't find the digger. Did you see anything?" asked Lilo.

Stitch shook his head negatively. Suddenly, the two felt the ground shake underneath them.

"Woah!"

Suddenly, both the digger and Richter popped out of the hole. Richter walked up to Lilo, with the digger riding on Richter's back.

"Hey Richter. You caught the digger! Good job." she patted Richter's head. He panted like a dog and started to wag his tail.

Suddenly, Lilo looked at the digger.

"Hello. We've been looking all over for you. I'm Lilo and this is Stitch." Stitch waved at the digger and smiled. The digger smiled back. The digger hopped off of Richter's back and walked up to Lilo.

"Do you want to join us on our pirate adventure? We already found the X, but we need you to get to the treasure. Can you help us?" The digger nodded in agreement.

"Okay, lets go crew!"

Lilo, Stitch, Richter, and Digger walked to the front of the yard.

"Okay, Digger. We want to get the treasure, but it is under the house. Do you think you can dig from here and get the treasure without destroying the house?"

Digger nodded and dove underground. About five minutes later, Digger came back with a treasure chest. Richter, Lilo, and Stitch ran up to Digger.

"Wow, I bet you there is a million dollars in there!"

Stitch used his powerful arms to rip open the lock. Now the moment they have been waiting for, when they opened it, they found...

Gold Coins!!!!

"Wow, look at all these coins! What should we do with them?" All four sat down and thought for a second. Suddenly, Lilo had an idea.

"I got it! We'll give it to the orphanage. It's not like we are going to need all the coins anyway." The three experiments looked at each other with smiles.

"But first, I am going to buy each of you an ice cream because you all deserve it!"

The experiments smiled and they all left to the ice cream parlor.

**End of Chapter Three and Second part of Richter Catches an Experiment.**

**---Well, I really hoped you like this chapter. I bet you all were expecting the treasure chest to be full of rocks? If you weren't, well, I am wrong.**

**Anyways, I want to thank those who reviewed my first two stories. And this is to Alex520: Yeah, Cannonball is really cute too. Maybe I'll do a story about him later on along with Richter. It takes me forever to update.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Four of the Richter Scale Series.**


End file.
